


Accidental Calls

by Aisuki Shona (ArtsyAlex2058)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Wendy is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAlex2058/pseuds/Aisuki%20Shona
Summary: There's something terrifying about you're best friend/crush calling you in the middle of the night telling you he wants to kill himself.





	Accidental Calls

It was almost three, maybe four am, when Kyle finally tried to fall asleep. He had spent most of his night trying to finish a report for a class that was due the next day. It wasn't like him to put things off until last minute but he had been busy with other things, more personal matters. His best friend, Stan Marsh, had been dumped by Wendy again and he had cried to Kyle, who inevitably shouted at him because he was being an idiot. He felt guilty about it but his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize. But, the guilt led to countless sleepless nights, causing him to pass out during class recently.

He was surprised when his phone rang out a familiar tune after Stan had been pushing him away for the past while.

"Stan?" He said.

_"Fuck- shit- Kyle?"_

"Stan, why'd you call me at-," He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Four am? Stan?! What's wrong?"

_"Fucking nothing, I didn't even mean to call you."_ Now that he was actually speaking a full sentence, Kyle could here how slurred and tired Stan sounded.

"Who'd you mean to call?"

It was quiet for a while before Stan answered, words soft and slurred. _"The suicide hotline."_ There were noticeable sobs coming from the other side of the line now and a lumped formed in Kyle's throat. He felt his chest constrict with panic and worry for his friend.

"Please don't." He whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

_"Wendy wants me dead, you haven't talked to me since you got mad at me. Why the fuck shouldn't I?"_ Kyle breath hitched and he covered his mouth to muffle the sob that ripped from his throat. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "Please, Stan."

The other end of the call was quiet for a while and Kyle pulled it back from his face to see if Stan had hung up on him. A moment later he heard the sound of retching.

This finally caused him to get up from bed and race downstairs to grab a car key and launch himself into his mother's car. "Stan, Stan, where are you?" He didn't bother trying to cover up the desperation in his voice.

_"Fuck- I don't know."_ Kyle raised a hand to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, before putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

"Stan, can you tell me about your surroundings?" He heard a hiccup of a sob leave Stan.

_"I'm, near a, river, on a bridge."_ Kyle let out a sigh of relief, assuming that Stan was still in town, Kyle knew where he was and could be there in less than five minutes.

"I'm on my way. Just, don't do something stupid. _Please_."

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Stan mumbled.

"I'm really sorry." Kyle said, turning on speaker phone and placing his phone in his lap as he almost floored the gas pedal, wanting to get there sooner. "I've been a shitty friend."

"No." Stan replied. _"I'm shitty for waking you up with my bullshit. And for being mad at you for the past month. I'm just a fuck up who needs to get over himself."_ Kyle could tell Stan had started to sober up some, which meant he probably had food or a water on him. _"I haven't been sober since fucking Friday." _Stan admitted. Kyle almost stomped on the breaks and yelled at him, but, he just let out a long, frustrated sigh instead.__

__

"Stan, just stay where you are and I'll be there soon to take you back home."

A muffled sob ripped through the speaker of his phone. _"I don't wanna go back. I left because they were yelling."_ Kyle wished he was already there so he could comfort his best friend. He pushed forward a bit more on the pedal and the car slowly sped up.

Less than a few minutes later Kyle slammed the door of the car open and raced towards the bridge in the woods, not even caring about the car. He hung up the phone before running over to Stan who was curled up into a ball on the bridge. Kyle knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Stan leaned into his embrace and a sob spilled passed his lips as he desperately clung to Kyle's shirt.

"Shh. I've got you. I'm here." Kyle murmured softly, rubbing circles into Stan's back. Soon Stan's breaths evened out and Kyle did his best to try and drag him back to the car. 

Kyle wasn't as strong as his two other friends (well the two people he would actually consider his friends at least). He didn't have muscles from years of working on cars like Kenny did, and he didn't play football like Stan. So, he had a tough time pulling Stan back to the car without waking him up. It took a few minutes and he sat him down in the passenger seat. Kyle moved to the other side of the car and got in. He glanced over at his friend.

"I'm sorry." Kyle muttered, wishing he had apologized to Stan sooner. He sighed quietly and drove back to his house, knowing that his mom would not be happy about finding Stan in the morning with no warning.

When he finally got back he dragged Stan into the house and up the stairs to his room. He placed Stan quietly into the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

* * *

When Stan woke up he was greeted by a pounding headache and a familiar room. While it was familiar he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there. He sat up with a hand to his head and glanced around the room, trying to remember what had happened last night. He remembered getting drunk and sneaking out of the house, and possibly something about calling Kyle on accident. Kyle must have gone to find him and brought him back to his house when he passed out from exhaustion. He reached up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and found them vaguely wet. He must've cried himself to sleep on accident. He glanced over to the bedside table and saw a cup of water paired with ibuprofen, Kyle must've gotten up first and placed it there for him.

Stan took the painkiller and took a large gulp of water. It took around fifteen minutes to work and he finally got out of bed. He moved around the room to see if he could find any of the clothes he left over whenever he had a sleepover with Kyle and went to the bathroom to shower.

As the water ran over him he remembered why he hadn't been sober for the past weekend. He had been depressed after Wendy had broken up with him and Kyle made it worse by yelling at him and then completely ignoring him for almost a month. He probably shouldn't have drunk the entire weekend, it had only seemed to triple his headache this morning. He fought back the urge to smash his head against the shower wall in frustration. He had been a complete idiot the past month, trying to blame Kyle for yelling at him. Now that he had the time to think about it, he realized it was almost completely his fault. He was the one who cried and complained every time Wendy broke up with him, yet every single time he would jump at the chance to be with her again. And every single time he was setting himself up for heartbreak. He sighed and turned the shower off, quickly stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel. He dried off quickly and dressed.

When Stan got back to Kyle's room he checked the clock. He had roughly fifteen minutes before he actually had to leave for the bus that took him to school. He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, knowing he left his backpack at home. His mother was probably worried that he had snuck out and hadn't been back home yet.

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Kyle peaked his head in. "Oh good! You're awake." He glanced at the bedside table. "And you took the painkillers I set on the table. I hope that means your headache is doing better." Stan looked at his with wonder.

"Why are you still so nice to me?" He asked pathetically. Kyle sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Because you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were mad at me." Stan muttered. "I'm sorry I made you yell at me. I know I'm a pathetic idiot." He froze when Kyle hugged him. They didn't hug much now since they were kids, having been made fun of for it by Cartman since they were kids so they gradually became less touchy with each other, so the action made Stan glanced down at the red head.

"It's was my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Don't beat yourself up over it." Stan nodded as Kyle pulled back from the hug, Stan instantly missed the contact, having not had any for a month now.

"Wendy still hates me." Stan muttered.

"You guys have been on and off since you first started dating, Stan." Kyle helpfully supplied. "I just think that if you guys can't keep a stable relationship for longer than a few months then are you really doing what's good for you?"

"But I _really_ like her." Stan said almost immediately in response.

"Even though she keeps hurting you over and over again?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's hard for me to watch you get hurt over and over again. You're my best friend, I care about you. This relationship that you have with her isn't healthy."

Stan sighed. "I know." He muttered. "You have a point." He sat down on the edge of Kyle's bed. "I really should stop crawling back to her." He dragged a hand down his face. "I don't want to go to school today." He mumbled.

Kyle's eyes widened at that. "Shit! I completely forgot! I stopped by your house this morning to grab your bag and sort of explain the situation to your parents. We should probably go now if we don't want to miss the bus." Stan nodded and slowly got up to follow Kyle downstairs and to the front door. He pulled his shoes on and a jacket and took his bag from Kyle before following the redhead out of the house.

"Did you two fuck?" Kenny asked as soon as the two got onto the bus. He had abandoned his old orange parka and didn't bother to cover up his face. Puberty had been kind to Kenny. He had a deep voice and a strong jaw that made the girls swoon. Stan would admit that if he was into guys he would find Kenny attractive.

Though, Kyle, next to him, was red with embarrassment and fury. "Why the fuck would you think that?!" He snapped at Kenny.

"You two literally came from the same house." Kenny said. He was smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We didn't fuck!" Kyle said, glaring at the blonde, who chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

The bus took off and they didn't talk for the rest of the way to school, not even when Cartman got on, who talked for the entire time he was on the bus.

School seemed to drag on and Stan noticed that Wendy was dating some other boy now. When they had gotten together he wasn't sure, but it still made his chest ache. Luckily every time he glanced over at them Kyle would step in and start talking about something or other.

When school finally ended Stan couldn't wait to leave and just lie in his bed and not move for the next fifty years. He was staring out the window on the way home and Kyle poked his cheek to get his attention. He slowly moved his gaze to his best friend who looked concerned.

"Hey man, are you okay? You look more worse for wear than you did this morning." Stan shrugged in response. "Do you want to come over and play video games till we pass out?"

"That sounds great." Stan said, smiling slightly at Kyle. The redhead always knew exactly what Stan needed to keep his mind off of things.

Five minutes later they hopped off the bus together and walked to Kyle's house. On the way back they both were silent, until Kyle spoke up.

"Hey, Stan?" Stan glanced over at the red head, wondering what he was going to ask. "I just want you to know, that even though I snapped at you for crying about Wendy breaking up with you, you can still come to me about your problems."

"I know Kyle." Stan replied. "Plus I cry every time Wendy breaks up with me and that's got to be annoying."

Kyle sighed. "I hate to say it man, but yeah, it kind of is. You keep pretending like "Maybe this time will be different!", but it never is and you keep setting yourself up for heartbreak over and over again when we both know you can do better." Stan stared at Kyle bewildered. "What?" He asked, seeing how Stan was looking at him.

"You really think I can do better?" Stan asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can! You deserve it too!" Stan sighed and turned his gaze back to the sidewalk.

"No I don't." He muttered. His voice was barely audible but Kyle was close enough to hear him. Kyle stopped and stepped in front of Stan to grab his shoulders.

"Yes, you do. Just because you're not without flaws doesn't mean that you don't deserve good things too. That's what makes you perfect, perfectly _you_." He pulled back his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. "Perfect for me." He mumbled. If Stan hadn't been shocked into silence he probably wouldn't have heard him. His mouth fell open and he stared at Kyle. Given the fact that Kyle had taken a step back and mumbled it into his shoulder, Stan probably wasn't supposed to hear it. Kyle's cheeks were pink as he glanced back at Stan.

"What?" Stan breathed out in surprise once he was able to speak again.

"Shit! You heard that?!" Kyle shrieked.

"Kyle," Stan gulped, "Do you... like me?" He asked. He wasn't quite sure which answer he wanted. Kyle was his best friend, he wasn't sure if he wanted to change that. But, at the same time, he had been devastated twice as much from the fact that Kyle had stopped talking to him compared to any of the times Wendy had broken up with or cheated on him.

Kyle didn't meet Stan's eyes as he nodded, his face almost as red as his hair.

"I like you too." Stan muttered before he could even process what he was saying. Both teens looked surprised at Stan's words. But, he realized that he actually meant the words he was saying. Kyle was always there for him. He had drove out in the middle of the night to get Stan back home even when Stan was sure the red head was mad at him. And there had been countless times where Stan would just text him at random times in the night and less than five minutes later he would be knocking on Stan's window, ready to climb into bed with him if it meant he could sleep. 

"Do you?" Kyle asked, almost sighing out his words. "Or do you just want to get Wendy off of your mind?" That was a low blow that struck Stan in the heart.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I mean it. I may have only realized it just now but yeah," He breathed out a silent laughed. "I do."

Kyle glanced up at him. "Promise?" Stan leaned down and grabbed Kyle's chin, pressing their lips together in a short burst of confidence.

"I promise." Stan whispered, his breath hot against Kyle's lips. He pulled back slightly but didn't stand up to his full height. "Kyle," The red head gulped and blinked up at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kyle blushed and nodded. Stan grinned slightly. He grabbed Kyle's hand as they walked back to Kyle's house to sit in his room and play video games until they passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this random idea for a story and I'm not really sure how much I like how this turned out but I guess it's okay. *shrug* I'm not that great of a writer but I'm still learning.


End file.
